


Macarons

by zimmerdog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but being supes cute about it, lots of these idiots not noticing every obvious hint, probably, short multichapter, this is a result of me needing season 2 Very Much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmerdog/pseuds/zimmerdog
Summary: In which Adrien kind of accidentally becomes a regular at the Dupain-Chengs' bakery much to Marinette's delight and horror.





	1. A Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for these two being way too dense to figure out their alter-egos. Do you like drawn out reveal trash?????? I am here for You.

**Adrien’s POV**

 

“Pound it!” They said in unison. Ladybug and Chat Noir, saving the day once again. Although, Adrien felt more out of breath than usual. It was a particularly hard-won akuma fight. He sighed heavily and paused to catch his breath.

“You okay, kitty?” Ladybug cocked her head and smiled, but Adrien did read some concern in her eyes. 

“I’m always great when you’re around, my Lady.” Adrien gave her a wink and a winning smile to match. She rolled her eyes. “It was quite the fight, though. I’m thinking I could use a catnap.” 

“Well, if that’s all..” Ladybug turned and started to wind up her yoyo, ready to swing away.

“Wait!” Adrien said, perhaps a little too forcefully. Ladybug paused and turned to look at him. Adrien had just wanted to spend a few more minutes with her, but now as she looked at him curiously, he found he had no good reason for her to stick around. He quickly looked around, searching for something to say. They were right outside his school, but anything there could come close to revealing his identity. There was a fountain, some houses… and the Dupain-Cheng’s patisserie. 

“Maybe some catnip instead?” Adrien gestured to Marinette’s house, “Care to join me?” He wiggled his eyebrows half-jokingly. 

“Oh! I can’t!” Ladybug said quickly, “But that really is a fantastic bakery. You should definitely stop in and get a snack. Try the macarons! They’re amazing.” She laughed a little awkwardly.

“Really? You like them that much?” She nodded forcefully. “Sure you don’t want to join me, then?”

Ladybug’s miraculous beeped.

“Well, there’s your answer! Bug out!” Ladybug was gone in the blink of an eye. Adrien stared after her, and then glanced back at the patisserie. He was tempted to go in alone, but the beeping from his own miraculous snapped him back into reality. He filed Ladybug’s passion for the Dupain-Cheng’s macarons away in his head and bounded off toward home. 

 

**Marinette’s POV**

 

Marinette finally swung onto her rooftop after she was sure Chat Noir had left the plaza in front of the school. She had purposefully left in the opposite direction from her home and watched him from around the corner until he left. She wondered briefly if the direction he left in, down toward Adrien’s house, was really the direction where he lived. She quickly stifled the thought and reminded herself they were keeping their identities secret for both of their safety.  
She hopped in through her skylight and sighed as she de-transformed on her bed. Tikki landed softly on a pillow beside her.

“Cookie?” Marinette offered, already reaching for the jar she had stashed under her bed.

“Yes, please.” Tikki squeaked out, exhausted. Marinette handed her a chocolate chip one.

Marinette was exhausted too. Chat Noir was right about that last fight. It had been a doozy. At least tomorrow was Saturday and she didn’t have any homework to do. Sleeping in, however, was nothing but a pipe dream. She had promised her parents she’d help open the patisserie in the morning since her dad had to go out early for a catering job. She groaned audibly, thinking of how she’d have to wake up by 5 at the very latest. 

“Just go to bed early, Marinette.” Tikki offered, knowing the cause of her frustration.

“Yeah, but to get a really good, long sleep I’d have to go to bed…” She glanced at her alarm clock. 6:30pm. “Now.”

“Why don’t you? You deserve some rest!” Tikki snuggled up to her cheek cheerfully, having finished the cookie. 

“Oh, the glamorous life of Ladybug!” Marinette sighed dramatically, “Asleep by 7 on a Friday night.”

Tikki chuckled and Marinette smiled as she got up to change into some pajamas.

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Marinette’s alarm went off at 4:30am. She had managed to fall asleep quite early last night, but it didn’t stop her from glaring at the beeping little clock with all the disdain she could muster. Marinette took a shower and dressed herself groggily, deciding not to put in too much effort for the early morning bakery customers. 

She came downstairs, dressed in the slouchiest clothes she had with some impressively frizzy hair, to find her mother happily prepping the display items, totally adjusted to this terrible sleep schedule.

“Good morning, honey!” She greeted energetically, “There’s already someone outside. Could you unlock for me?”

Marinette gave a half-hearted smile and grunted in the affirmative. She grabbed the keys and headed toward the front door, where she could make out the shadow of someone outside through the clouded glass. Marinette couldn’t believe some people. Who was here at 5:20am to get something? Couldn’t they be doing literally anything better with their lives at this hour?

The lock clicked as she turned the keys. The door swung forward revealing a teenage boy with blonde hair and striking green eyes.

“Morning, Marinette!” Adrien said, just as cheerful as her mother.

“M-morning!” Marinette managed to mutter, suddenly wishing she had decided to dress up for the early customers after all. She attempted to pat down the frizz in her hair as she stepped to the side and let him in.

“I know you guys don’t open until 5:30, but I’ve got a photo shoot at six, so I thought I’d try coming a bit earlier. You see, it is apparently very important that I get some of your macarons.”

“Oh, ha, yeah! No problem! We have great macarons here.” Marinette laughed nervously. 

“So I hear.”


	2. It's Not Stalking, He Swears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they. are. o b l i v i o u s

**Adrien’s POV**

 

“Oh, ha, yeah! No problem! We have great macarons here.” Marinette laughed nervously. 

“So I hear.” Adrien smiled, mostly to himself. “Anyway, I’d like to bring a dozen with me to treat some of my coworkers today. Assorted flavors, if you have them ready.”

“Yeah, absolutely!” Marinette said before quickly dashing behind the counter.

“Hi, Adrien, nice to see you again.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled kindly from where she was fixing the display items. “I hope school is going well.”

“Hi, it’s nice to see you, too. School is great, thanks.” Adrien replied politely.

“You know, you picked a great day to come in for macarons, we make them fresh all Saturday. You’ll be getting some from the first batches.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng closed the display case and moved over to the register. Adrien wondered idly if unmasked Ladybug ever came in on Saturdays for fresh macarons. Perhaps she had stood right where Adrien was standing. Perhaps Mrs. Dupain-Cheng herself had sold them to her. 

“So… do you sell a lot of macarons?” Adrien decided he could ask a few nondescript questions.

“Oh, definitely. We must make hundreds a week! Though, not many people your age come in to get some for their coworkers. That’s very sweet.” She began to count the money in the register.

“Oh, ha, I suppose. So not a lot of people my age, then?” Adrien tried to pry further.

“Not really, but we have a few younger regulars. You know, I had no idea you like macarons so much. Marinette never mentioned, even though she talks so much-“

“Mom!” Marinette interrupted forcefully, box of macarons in hand, as she returned to the front of the shop. “Here you go Adrien.” Marinette gave the sweetest smile, which he couldn’t help but return.

“Thanks.” Adrien said while he fished for his wallet in his pocket.

“You should come by for more soon. They are fresh every Saturday.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said as he handed over the money.

“I definitely will. Thank you so much!” Adrien waved as he left, determined to return and find out if any of the younger regulars were girls with dark hair and blue eyes.

 

**Marinette’s POV**

 

“MOM.” Marinette whined as soon as Adrien was out the door.

“What? I think I was very subtle. Plus, he says he’ll come back soon. You should take some extra shifts this week.” Her mom laughed a little. Marinette groaned.

The rest of the morning played out uneventfully. Her father came back from the catering job, and she finally got the chance for a nap. She woke up in the late afternoon to the sound of her phone buzzing. Blinking through sleep, she managed to make out Alya’s picture on the phone. 

“Hello?” she answered, still groggy.

“Hey, girl. Listen, I was just coming over to see if you wanted to do a movie night, but you’ll never guess what am witnessing right this second.”

“Yeah?” Marinette responded with relative apathy, used to Alya’s antics. 

“Adrien Agreste is sitting on a park bench across the street from your house and he has been staring at the bakery door for at least ten minutes.”

“WHAT?” Marinette jerked up, now fully awake and extremely interested.

“Yup.”

“What do I… how… what?!” Marinette sighed.

“Listen, you come down, casually walk out of your house and bump into him. Easy.”

“I can’t do that! I can’t… I mean I was such a mess when I saw him this morning…”

“You saw him this morning?” Alya said incredulously, “You mean to imply that Adrien Agreste has been sitting outside watching your house for an entire day?”

“No! He came in, to get some macarons. I mean, he said he had a modeling thing today, and besides, why would he hang out outside my house all day?”

“Because he liiiiiiiiiiiikes you. And wants to see you again.” Alya teased.

“Nope. Nope. Definitely not.” Marinette walked across her room to peek out her window. Yup. He was definitely there. She squeaked involuntarily and backed from the window hastily. 

“Look, you can come down and meet me outside, and then we can both casually bump into him if it makes you feel better.” Alya offered.

“Well…” Marinette took a deep breath and gathered her courage, “okay.”

“Alright! See you in a sec.”

 

**Adrien’s POV**

 

Adrien didn’t have a plan, exactly. In fact, he barely had a fully formed thought about his current actions.

He was sitting outside on a park bench, working on some homework. Nothing wrong with that. It’s just that the park bench happened to be directly across from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and his gaze happened to naturally fall right on its front door.

He had been here for about an hour or so. Every time the little bell on the bakery door chimed, he jerked his head up, hoping to catch a glimpse of a dark haired girl entering. He hadn’t had any luck yet. 

The likelihood that Ladybug would walk into the patisserie in the one hour he decided to sit here was slim. So, she liked the macarons. Adrien agreed based on the ones he bought this morning. That didn’t mean she came here all the time. He could waste all the time in the world waiting out here, but if Ladybug wasn’t even coming it would be for nothing.

He wasn’t getting close to leaving yet, though.

“What exactly is your goal here?” Plagg groaned from his inner shirt pocket.

“I’m gonna finish my chem homework early for once.” Adrien dodged.

“Yeah. Suuuuuure.” Plagg rolled his eyes heartily. “You know, there’s a reason I told you that you can’t reveal your identity to anyone. Ladybug was told the same thing. It’s for both of your safety. And, more importantly, my safety.”

“I know, I know. I’m not gonna… I just…” Adrien sighed. “Just go back to sleep, Plagg. I’m gonna leave soon.”

Plagg grunted a little and yawned, nuzzling lightly into Adrien’s chest. The bakery bell rang. Adrien’s head snapped up from his chem book once again. His heart rate picked up. A young, black haired girl…

It was just Marinette. Adrien sighed again, exasperated. He watched as Marinette exited her home, looking uncomfortable for some reason, and met Alya, who was coming from further down the street. Alya noticed him immediately and gave an enthusiastic wave. Adrien tried to cheer himself up a bit as he returned the wave with a smile. He attempted to shake the thoughts of Ladybug as Marinette and Alya walked over to where he sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! I can't believe Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are the two densest people in the universe!!!!! More of this shit to come

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! I used to post a bunch on ff.net back in the day, but this is my first attempt on ao3. so be merciful. i'm thinking i'll just do a few short chaps of this one unless people are really into it.
> 
> i can't believe i got back into fanfiction for miraculous ladybug. i really need season 2.


End file.
